


MCU Fanfic

by LenaGamez



Category: MC2 (Marvel)
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-31
Updated: 2019-07-31
Packaged: 2020-07-27 19:00:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 506
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20050963
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LenaGamez/pseuds/LenaGamez
Summary: I don’t know. I’m just going with the flow.





	MCU Fanfic

**Author's Note:**

> This story is based in the MCU world where Infinity War and Endgame don’t happen at all. Also I’m sorry if it’s terrible cause I’m new to this and hate ELAR.

This story starts with seeing a girl who looks around 8 with long, brown hair and half of it covering her face, wearing a light purple jacket, white tee-shirt, black jeans with purple stars on them, black sneakers and dark purple gloves, sitting in the common room of Stark Tower more commonly known as the Avengers Tower. The girls sitting there with on old looking laptop and a dark purple bag while the Avengers are talking in the conference room. Then suddenly Tony comes out and asked her to follow him with which she complied as he lead her to the room. 

Now Steve’s the first to speak up in a voice you would with a little kid,”Hey sweetie, how’d you get in here?”

The girl replied with,”One I’m 15 please don’t talk to me like I’m younger and two I wanted to see if I could hack in and turns out I can.” 

The whole room went dead silent as everyone looked in shock. 

Tony still slightly in shock asked,”How, how did a 15 year old girl hack through my security? I even programmed it myself!” 

Natasha no longer in shock,”What’s you name kid?”  
She told her,”Reed, Lena Reed.” 

Tony’s still questioning how she managed to hack into his system to himself. 

Natasha now standing up to greet her,”Well Lena, I’m Natasha.”

Lena shook her hand,”It’s nice meeting you. Your my favorite of all the Avengers.”

Natasha thanked her and then they all introduced themselves one at a time and they hung out a bit to get to know the kind little intruder. 

Lena then said,”I should probably get home.” 

Tony then said,”Oh that’s fine. I can get Happy to drive you home.”

Lena then respond with,”No, that’s okay I now a quick and safe rout home.”

Tony then offered to take her down to the lobby which she also declined. 

Then Clint piped up,”Tony, let the kid leave. Just cause Peter’s on a trip doesn’t mean you can be parental over this kid.”

Tony then said,”Fine.”

Lena then left but once in a spot the cameras and people couldn’t see her she teleported into her room. We then see a girl with short light, red hair, a dark red crop top hoodie and blue jean shorts sitting on the red bed. The red head then said,”Where’d you go?”

Lena nonchalantly replied with,”Avengers Tower. I now know I can hack into there system.”

The red head then voiced many concerns and hazards to that. 

Lena calmed her down with,”Ruby dear, I have superpowers remember I’m fine.”

Ruby now a little calmer said,”Fine but don’t do it again without telling me it was scary enough learning your a superhero.”

Lena replied with,”Fine I’ll inform you when I’m about to do something dangerous.”

Back at the tower. 

Steve said,”Now that Lena’s gone and we still have time let’s do more investigating the new superhero the citizens call ‘The Glitch’.


End file.
